


Not So Different

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad habits are universial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 prompt 60: bad habit

It was surreal to be sitting across the table from one of the most prominent SOLDIERS in a little café. Cloud couldn’t remember what had been ordered; Zack had been eager to jump in when the blonde stammered what basically amounted to a request for more time.

Zack Fair seemed too high-ranking for a lowly foot soldier to capture his attention. Yet here they were, doing something like they were friends.

The blonde jerked out of his musings as Zack asked a question around a mouthful of sandwich. A few crumbs dropped on the table. Cloud couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
